Famille
by Coeur de Braise
Summary: OS de remerciement. Parce que j'avais besoin de l'écrire.


_Hey! Salutations mes ami(e)s! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour une songfic, qui est aussi un petit OS de remerciement à mes amies/amis d'Internet et aux youtubeurs, streamers, dessinateur, chanteur et autres personnes d'Internet._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:Rien ne m'appartient, la chanson Famille appartient à Jean-Jacques Goldman.**_

 _ **# # # #**_

 _ **Et crever le silence**_

 _ **Quand c'est à toi que je pense**_

 _ **Je suis loin de tes ma**_ _ **i**_ _ **ns**_

 _ **Loin de toi, loin des tiens**_

 _ **Mais tout ça n'a pas d'importance**_

Leïlou se connecta sur facebook, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle allait, enfin, après sa journée de cours, retrouver ses ami(e)s. A peine connectée, elle rejoignit la discussion de la Fanbase d'Aventures.

 _ **J'connais pas ta maison,**_

 _ **Ni ta ville, ni ton nom**_

 _ **Pauvre, riche ou batard**_

 _ **Blanc, tout noir ou bizarre**_

 _ **Je reconnais ton regard**_

Elle passait ses journées avec eux. Elle ne les connaissait pas IRL, elle ne savait pas forcément a quoi il ressemblait, pourtant, à chaque fois, on aurait dit que tous, sans exception, se connaissaient depuis des années.

 _ **Et tu cherche une image**_

 _ **Et tu cherche un endroit**_

 _ **Où je dérive parfois**_

Elle avait longtemps cherchait un endroit ou elle pourrait être elle-même, acceptée, comprise. Tous ca, elle lavait trouvée sur Internet, au près d'eux.

 _ **Tu es de ma famille**_

 _ **De mon ordre et de mon rang**_

 _ **Celle que j'ai choisie**_

 _ **Celle que je ressens**_

 _ **Dans cette armée de simple gens**_

Ils se considéraient tous comme une famille. Des dizaines de frères et sœurs, plus ou moins près de chez sois. La jeune fille était traité comme tout le monde, comme une personne _normale,_ ce qui était rare, même parmi sa famille IRL.

 _ **Tu es de ma famille**_

 _ **Bien plus que celle du sang**_

 _ **Des poignées de secondes**_

 _ **Dans cet étrange monde**_

 _ **Qu'il te protège s'il entend**_

Dans sa famille IRL, on ne comprenait presque jamais ses fous rire sur Internet, la reconnaissance qu'elle avait pour des youtubeurs, streamers, chanteurs, sa passion pour les livres, pour l'écriture qui selon eu n'était bonne qu'a « rapporter de l'argent » ou « devenir célèbre ». C'est vrai, tout ca pourrait être intéressant si c'était ce qu'elle rechercher. Sauf que elle écrivait pour le plaisir, et ca, seule quelques personnes qu'elle côtoyaient IRL et sa famille d'Internet pouvait le comprendre. Elle se sentait chez elle, là-bas, dans ce monde virtuel et pixelisé qui pouvait prendre vie lors de conventions. Dans ce monde ou, si on se sentait mal, les gens étaient la pour nous.

 _ **Tu sais pas bien ou tu vas**_

 _ **Ni bien comment, ni pourquoi**_

 _ **Tu crois pas à grand-chose**_

 _ **Ni tout gris, ni tout rose**_

 _ **Mais ce que tu crois, c'est à toi**_

L'adolescente avait cherché bien longtemps un endroit ou être comprise. Encore une fois, elle avait trouvé cette endroit sur Internet.

 _ **T'es du parti des perdants**_

 _ **Consciemment, viscéralement**_

 _ **Et tu regarde en bas**_

 _ **Mais tu tomberas pas**_

 _ **Tant qu'on aura besoin de toi**_

Leïlou ne gagnait pas souvent les concours, qu'ils soient en classe ou ailleurs. Elle se faisait souvent harceler, insulter, mais elle se relevait, à chaque fois. Pour eux, pour ses ami(e)s, pour ses frères et ses sœurs, qui savait la réconforter et qui était toujours la pour elle.

 _ **Et tu prends les bonheurs**_

 _ **Comme grain de raisin**_

 _ **Petits bouts de petits rien**_

A chaque jours suffit sa peine, comme on dit. Et bien Leïlou, elle, trouvait que si on modifié un peu l'expression, elle la dirait tout le temps. Si à la place on disait « à chaque jours suffit son bonheur », ce serait sûrement son expression préférée. Car son bonheur, elle le trouvait au près de ces ami(e)s IRL, bien sûre, mais aussi au près de ses ami(e)s d'Internet.

 _ **Tu es de ma famille**_

 _ **De mon ordre et de mon rang**_

 _ **Celle que j'ai choisie**_

 _ **Celle que je ressens**_

 _ **Dans cette armée de simple gens**_

Elle les considérait comme sa seconde famille. Elle avait choisie de grandir et d'apprendre au près d'eux, car elle n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant. Car ils étaient aussi déranger qu'elle, aussi attentionné qu'elle pour les gens qu'ils respectaient, admiraient et remerciaient.

 _ **Tu es de ma famille**_

 _ **Bien plus que celle du sang**_

 _ **Des poignées de secondes**_

 _ **Dans cet étrange monde**_

 _ **Qu'il te protège s'il entend**_

Ils étaient sa famille, peu importante ce que les autres pourraient dire. Ils étaient sa famille à chaque seconde passé sur Internet, ce monde aussi accueillant qu'impitoyable. Enfin, impitoyable, si l'on était seul, ce qu'elle n'était pas.

 _ **Tu es de ma famille (x2)**_

 _ **Du même rang, du même vent**_

 _ **Tu es de ma famille(x2)**_

 _ **Même habitants du même temps**_

 _ **Tu es de ma famille (x2)**_

 _ **Croisons nos vie de temps en temps**_

Ils étaient tous du même bord, tous égaux, malgré leurs différences d'âge. Ils habitaient tous, d'une certaine façon, sur Internet. Et quand ils se rencontraient IRL, que ce soit dans les conventions, ou ailleurs, la joie était toujours la. Même lorsqu'elle n'entendait ne serai ce que la voix d'un membre de sa famille, Leïlou était heureuse.

 _ **Tu es de ma famille**_

 _ **De mon ordre et de mon rang**_

 _ **Celle que j'ai choisie**_

 _ **Celle que je ressent**_

 _ **Dans cette armée de simple gens**_

 _ **Tu es de ma famille**_

 _ **Bien plus que celle du sang**_

 _ **Des poignées de secondes**_

 _ **Dans cet étrange monde**_

 _ **Qu'il te protège s'il entend**_

Ils étaient sa famille, que les gens comprennent ou non. Et à chaque secondes passé avec eux, Leïlou était heureuse. Et pour tout l'or du monde, elle n'échangerait pas les rires les fanfictions, les dessins, les chansons, en résumé tout le temps passé avec eux.

Car ils étaient sa famille, et qu'elle les aimaient.

 _ **# # # #**_

 _Voila pour ce petit OS de remerciement. Si vous vous demandez pourquoi je l'ai fait, alors que j'aurais pu le leur dire directement, c'est juste parce que j'avais besoin de le faire._

 _Vous pouvez laissé une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fait toujours plaisir !_

 _Cookies, flammes et mojitos sur vous !_

 _C'était Cœur de braise, derrière son PC, pour vous servir ! Un plaisir !_

 _PS :_ _Je vous aime les gens ! 3_


End file.
